From Real to Rio
by Silkmouse
Summary: I, Silkmouse along with Qille my co-writer have entered the world of Rio! The ony problem is, we're not sure how we got there. Watch us as we meet the characters and try not to our feathers plucked out in our favorite music filled movie!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Readers! If I'm on your author alert list, then I know I have other stories to finish, but this is something I've wanted to do for awhile. Since I started co-writing a HTTYD story with Mary Penelope, I wanted to do one with Rio and with whom else but one of the best authors in that category than…. Qille!**

***applause is heard***

_*****__takes a bow * Thanks Silkmouse! I'm stoked to be writing this with ya! And for MY readers, don't pop a vein; I'm still working on Seeing Double. Yeah, I can multitask. So... yeah! Let's go, Silkmouse!_

A flash of light and an eerie quiet went by, and Silkmouse discovered she was lying on the ground.

"Whoa." Silkmouse groaned, holding her head "What happened?"

"Silkmouse?" said a voice next to her.

"Qille?" Silkmouse replied. "Is that you?"

"Yeah." She replied "Where are we?"

"I don't know." Silkmouse answered. She realized she was staring at sky, so she sat up.

"Hey." Qille said hesitantly "When did everything get so big?"

"What are you talking about?" Silkmouse replied, confused.

"Look around." Qille answered "Everything looks…bigger."

Examining her surroundings, Silkmouse could see Qille was right; everything suddenly towered over her.

Rubbing her eyes with her hands, she looked again; everything stayed the same. Wait. Not hands. Feathers. She had feathers?

"_Qille." _She said nervously, with wide eyes. Looking over at her, she gasped "Oh this is _not _good."

Qille turned to look at her and gasped "You're a Robin!"

"And you're a canary!" Silkmouse floundered, trying to figure out what was going on.

"I am?" Qille asked, and looked down at herself to see that her friend was right "I'm not sure whether that's cool or freaky."

"Forget that!" Silkmouse shouted "Where are we?"

Qille hopped onto her two, now small and skinny, legs. Looking around thoughtfully she finally came up with "I have no idea."

"Well it's warm and tropical." Silkmouse deducted "So it's probably somewhere around the equator."

"But _where_?" Qille said, frustrated "Asia? South America? We could be any where."

Suddenly a bright red parrot came flying out of the underbrush and flew noisily into one of the top branches. "Well I'm pretty sure they don't have birds like that in Asia." Qille commented.

"Maybe we should ask someone?" Silkmouse offered.

"What someone?" Qille stated "There's no one here."

"It's a densely populated jungle, there has to be _somebody_." Silkmouse replied.

"How about we ask that guy?" Qille said, pointing to the red parrot that had flown by "He ought to know, he lives here doesn't he?"

"Hey!" Silkmouse called, awkwardly flapping/hopping over before he could disappear "Excuse me!"

"Would you mind telling us where we are?" Qille asked, as they approached the bright feathered bird.

"You mean you don't know?" the bird asked them, surprised.

"Not really." Silkmouse admitted.

"Why you're in Rio de Janeiro! The home and birth place of one of the most famous parties ever! Carnaval!" he enthusiastically exclaimed.

**Sorry it was so short, but it was meant to be an introduction, the next one will be longer. Don't forget to tell us what you think, review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"What?" Silkmouse gaped.

"Rio?" Qille gawked.

"Are you two tourists or something?" the parrot asked them.

"I guess you could say that," Qille said hesitantly.

"Could you tell us how to get to town?" Silkmouse asked him suddenly.

"Sure," the red bird replied. "Just fly until you get to the beach and then go to the west. You should be there in no time." And with that he took off.

"Why do we need to get to town?" Qille asked her friend.

"We might find someone who could help us," she answered. "I don't know if there'll be anyone, but we have to try."

"So what, we just walk to the beach?" Qille inquired.

"Are you kidding?" Silkmouse exclaimed "That'll take forever! We're gonna have to fly there."

"But we don't know how to fly." Qille pointed out.

"Well, yeah," said Silkmouse, "but how hard can it be?"

Qille shrugged. "So… where do we start?"

"How about up," suggested Silkmouse.

"Well that's one way to start," said Qille. She smiled a bit. "I heard this one quote: _The knack of flying is throwing yourself at the ground and missing_. That should work for us."

"Alright, well first let's find a low branch or something to jump off of." Silkmouse offered, looking around the area "There's one!" she said, pointing a brown feather at branch, about 3 feet off the ground."

"Let's go!" Qille exclaimed, hopping over to the tree and sticking her talons into the bark.

"I really hope this works." Silkmouse murmured, doing the same.

"If we concentrate, it shouldn't be that hard." Qille told her "We'll just flap our wings."

"No I meant getting up the tree." Silkmouse replied, gradually making her way up, one talon at a time.

Within a couple minutes, both girls were sitting on the branch resting from their rough climb.

"See?" Qille gasped. "That wasn't so bad."

After a few more minutes of resting, they were standing at the edge of the branch, staring at the ground; which looked farther than it probably actually was.

"So…" Silkmouse mused.

"You want to go first?" Qille asked her.

"No," Silkmouse admitted "Do you?"

"Not really." Her friend answered.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Silkmouse offered.

"Works for me." Qille said, nodding.

They both held out a wing "Ready? Rock, paper, scissors!" they said in unison.

"Ha!" Qille gloated "Rock beats scissors!"

Silkmouse scowled at her, and then turned toward the end of the branch. She looked down at the ground again. "Here goes nothing" she said to no one in particular. Taking a deep breath, she leaped off the end.

Excessively flapping her wings, Silkmouse managed to stay about a foot and a half off the ground. "Yes!" she shouted. "It's working! It's working!" Then all of a sudden she stopped flapping and fell with a loud _thud_.

"Why'd you stop?" Qille called to her quizzically.

"My wings got tired," she answered, laying on the ground and massaging her shoulders "Ow! Remind me not to flap so hard next time."

"Okay, okay, my turn!" exclaimed Qille, excited. She flexed her wings and rolled her shoulders, mentally psyching herself up. She jumped into the air, beating her skinny yellow wings as hard as she could. She didn't fall. Instead, she stayed hovering in midair about a foot off the ground.

"OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH I'M DOING IT I'M—" Qille had gotten so excited that she had a spaz attack, flailing around and turning upside down, which just caused her to face-plant into the dirt next to her friend.

Everything was silent for a minute before they both burst out laughing. They had no idea they were being watched.

"For a second I thought you were gonna fall on top of me." Silkmouse told her between laughs "At least you stayed up longer than I did."

"Good thing we're kinda getting the hang of it," laughed Qille, pushing herself to her feet and brushing herself off. "Should we try again? Maybe this time try and get somewhere?"

"Good idea," said Silkmouse, standing up too. "You ready?"

"Bring it on," said Qille, a maniacal smile finding its way onto her beak.

"You scare me sometimes..." muttered Silkmouse to herself. Qille rolled her eyes.

Beating their wings, they both managed to get airborne. This time, neither of them fell as they started to get the hang of it.

"This isn't that hard," said Qille, flying up a bit higher. "How high do you think we can go?"

"Probably until we run out of oxygen," said Silkmouse, looking a little nervous.

"We should probably try and fly above the trees to try and get a good look around and see where the beach is," suggested Qille. She beat her wings a little bit harder and started to go higher.

Silkmouse, however, hovered in the same spot "Uh, I don't know Qille. I'm agoraphobic remember?" she said anxiously.

Qille sighed "Come on, it's not that high, and I'll fly next to you in case you fall, alright?"

Silkmouse considered that for a couple seconds "…Ok. Now let's do it before I chicken out and change my mind."

"Yes!" Qille exclaimed in victory "Rio here we come!"

"Uh, you won't fly to fast right?" Silkmouse called "And you'll be sure to catch me if I-"

"Let's go!" Qille interrupted, grabbing her friend's wing, and into the sky with her.


End file.
